


Glucose Guardian

by happygowriting



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Crack Fic, F/M, Sugar Daddy, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, glucose guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: This was first posted on tumblr and now it's here! This was based on a funny little post that I saw.follow me on tumblr!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Glucose Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on tumblr and now it's here! This was based on a funny little post that I saw.
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

Bucky Barnes was your sugar daddy. Yes _**that**_ Bucky Barnes. You were still unclear of how you got so lucky but you wouldn’t trade it for the world. A lot of the times you forgot that Bucky was your sugar daddy and not just a friend. He was kind and generous, making sure you had what you needed and that all your bills were paid.

There were times that you felt bad and felt like you were taking advantage of him, but he was always quick to reassure you that he was doing this because he wanted to and that he truly cared about you. You knew you were extremely lucky to have him as your sugar daddy because you knew that being a sugar baby wasn’t always a pleasant experience. 

One day you’re sitting around and hanging out with Bucky, both of you lounging on the couch and your feet on Bucky’s lap when you start giggling.

“What?” Bucky asks, looking over at you, a smile playing on his face because he thought that your laugh was the cutest one you’ve heard.

“I have decided on a new name for me to call you. From now on you’re going to be my _Glucose Guardian.”_ You barely get it out, laughing as you say the words. 

Bucky laughs and shakes his head. “That’s… cute. Where did you eve come up with that?”

You wave your hand, still giggling. “I saw some post on Tumblr that was looking for gender neutral terms for calling people daddy and I found it funny.”

“Mhm.” Bucky hums, pretending to know what Tumblr was. “If you want an excuse to actually call me daddy I can give you one.”

Bucky grins at you, moving your feet so he can crawl over your body and hover over you. “I want to hear you moan Glucose Guardian as I fuck you until you can’t remember it anymore.”

“Yes Glucose Guardian.” You say, eyes going slightly wide.


End file.
